Animals
by Artic-Fox 14
Summary: If you want to read a story about Naruto and some of his Friends as Animals well this is the story for you. NaruHina, SasuSaku


Characters: humans in their animal forms

Sakura: a 5-year-old girl with pink hair and green eyes

Animal form: a small pink colored rabbit with green eyes (likes Sasuke)

Sasuke: a 5-year-old boy with black hair and onyx colored eyes

Animal form: a small blue colored lion with black eyes (likes Sakura)

Ten-ten: a 5-year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes

Animal form: a small peach colored dog with brown eyes

Ino: a 5-year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes

Animal form: a small yellow monkey with blue eyes

Naruto: a 5-year-old boy with blonde/yellow hair and ocean blue eyes

Animal form: small red colored fox with nine tails and red eyes (likes Hinata)

Human form: Hinata: a 5-year-old girl with black colored hair and lavender eyes (likes Naruto)

Animal form: a small lavender colored cat with lavender eyes

_Page one: meeting each other for the first time _

5-year-old Naruto was running from the school but when he turned the corner he ran right into 5-year-old Sasuke who was just standing there looking down at Naruto then they heard the sound of a scream they looked at each other then ran towards the noise when they got there they saw 5-year-old Sakura she was looking at another girl who wasn't moving but was still breathing she was sleeping but at the sound of more footsteps she opened her eyes to Naruto they were a pretty shade of Lavender he looked at the girl then looked at Sakura and then at Sasuke then Sasuke broke the uncomfortable silence "Hi I'm Sasuke and what's your guy's names?" Sakura went first "I'm Sakura."

Then 5-year- old Hinata went next she was blushing "H-hi I-I'm H-Hinata." Then Naruto went next "I'm Naruto and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" everyone stared at him except Hinata she was looking at her feet blushing then when no one was looking she transformed into a small lavender colored cat then ran off but after running for an hour she ran into a small peach colored dog who was looking at her then started barking at the little cat who started mewing quietly when the dog and Hinata turned their backs to each other they turned into humans when they looked at each other again they didn't see the animals they had been fighting with only moments ago then 5-year-old Ten-ten smiled at Hinata who smiled back "Hi I'm Ten-ten and you are?" "I'm H-Hinata." As the girls talked 5-year-old Ino walked around town when she ran into a small red fox that was looking for something luckily she was in her animal form which was a yellow monkey so she decided to introduce herself "Hi I'm Ino!" the fox looked at her "I'm Naruto and have you seen a girl who has lavender colored eyes?" "No I haven't why?" "Because she ran off as we were talking and that's why I'm looking for her." Then Ino got an idea "Can you transform into a human?" "Yeah why?" "Because so can I!" they looked at each other when they ran into a cat, a dog, a lion, and a rabbit they all looked at each other then at the ground when Hinata spoke up with out stuttering "I think we all know each other but I'll make the introductions I'm Hinata and that's Naruto that's Sasuke that's Ten-ten and that's Sakura oh yeah and that's Ino am I right?" Then she started blushing when Naruto spoke up and said that he was going to be the next Hokage again everyone stared at him then they started talking about the academy where they all go to they all decided that they would talk to each other on the internet they talked for a few more minutes then went home to their parents but that night they talked to each other online.

_Page two: The online chat and Sakura the match-maker!_

_The next Hokage: Naruto_

_Fire rules: Sasuke_

_Cherry blossoms: Sakura_

_Waterfall beauty: Hinata_

_Karate queen: Ten-ten_

Flower girl: Ino

Waterfall beauty has logged on

The next Hokage has logged on

Cherry blossoms has logged on

Cherry blossoms: Hi guys and girls!

Waterfall beauty: Hello Sakura.

The next Hokage: hey Sakura and Ino!

Waterfall beauty: I'm not Ino.

Flower girl has logged on

Fire rules has logged on

_Karate queen has logged on_

Flower girl: yeah Naruto I'm Ino!

Fire rules: you are annoying aren't you Naruto!

Karate Queen: LOL! Poor Hinata!

Waterfall beauty: L L L L

The next Hokage: ^_^'

Fire rules: -_-' -_-'

Karate queen: J J J

_Flower girl has logged off_

_Cherry blossoms have logged off_

Waterfall beauty: L L L L

Karate queen has logged off

Fire rules has logged off

The next Hokage: Hi Hinata

Waterfall beauty: Naruto. L

The next Hokage: Um Hinata are you mad at me?

Waterfall beauty: (crying softly) No I'm not mad at you Naruto I have to go now. Bye!

Waterfall beauty has logged off

The next Hokage has logged off

The next day Hinata was walking in town with her grandfather when Sakura came racing over to her with Ten-ten and Ino behind her they looked exhausted and both looked scared as well and Hinata knew why because one second she was with her grandfather the next their at a karaoke club and Hinata looked horrified at the idea of singing in front of everyone when Sakura said that Naruto and Sasuke were going to be there she fainted when she woke-up she was sitting at a table next to Naruto she looked at the boy who was staring at her when Ino looked at her and smiled she felt better when all of a sudden someone's voice came over the loud speaker and said "Naruto and Hinata come on up and sing your song for everyone." Hinata and Naruto looked at each other when Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her up there and Sakura looked happy!

_Page three: The duet and the kiss and the diary_

As Hinata and Naruto walked back stage two people grabbed them and had them change into the outfits hanging up on the door but when Hinata saw her outfit she screamed it was a lavender mini-skirt a lavender long sleeved shirt and a lavender pair of shorts and lavender leg warmers and a pair of black ninja shoes all of it was what she wore when she went on a mission when she was on her own. Naruto had found a black shirt and a pair of black pants and black ninja shoes. They met each other back stage they were going to sing a duet.

Naruto: Sometimes when I see your smiling face my heart it skips a beat or two. Whoa.

Hinata: I feel like I could fly when I'm next to you. Whoa-whoa!

Together: when I see your face my heart goes boom-boom-boom.

Naruto: when I see your shining eyes I feel like my heart has stopped.

Hinata: I know I feel the same way to.

Naruto: you are the beauty and I'm the beast.

Hinata: I don't know why I feel like crying when I see your eyes.

Naruto: did I mention that I love you?

Hinata: yes and did I tell you that I love you to?

Together: I'm sure that we will be together and forever no matter how long now until the end of time.

Hinata: whoa-oh

Naruto: oh yeah.

When the two five year olds finished their song they got a standing ovation when all of a sudden Naruto looked into Hinata's eyes he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips when he looked back into Hinata's eyes again they were glowing with pleasure. Hinata looked at Naruto's big blue eyes then they realized that they were on a stage in front of people Hinata blushed and so did Naruto when they left the stage Hinata went and changed her outfit and so did Naruto when they saw each other again it was late out so Hinata had to go home for supper when she got home her mother gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead which she did every night when Hinata finished supper she went to her room and wrote in her diary.

Dearest diary,

Today Naruto-kun and I kissed on a stage in front of people which really surprised me I mean we are only 5 and I am so mad a Sakura she tricked us into singing which is mean Sakura is a spoiled obnoxious brat but she is also very smart and unselfish and deep and then Ino started making love faces at my Naruto-kun Ino is a shallow spoiled and obnoxious but she is also popular and nice and cool then Sasuke was glaring at Naruto-kun for some reason Sasuke is so annoying and mean and uncaring I don't get why he is so unselfish and deep, then Ten-ten was laughing at us which is so like her she is loud obnoxious and she is also deep and caring and friendly and finally there is Naruto-kun he has no bad points only good things

Hope nobody reads this,

Love,

Hina H.

Unknown to Hinata as soon as she put her diary down and went to bed her twin sister Hanabi stole her Diary and was going to read it with a few changes the next day Hanabi trotted into the school and into the principal's office!

_Page four: Secrets, an upset and angry Hinata and a happy Hanabi_

When the morning announcements came on everyone stopped what they were doing when they came on the only thing they heard was that Sakura, Sasuke, Ten-ten, Naruto, Ino, and Hinata had to go to the office everyone was surprised Hinata, Sasuke, and Sakura were straight A+ students and while that was happening Hanabi was smiling to herself as soon as they walked in she looked at them Hinata gasped at what she saw there was her twin sister Hanabi smiled at them and said "welcome to the office I would like to read to you some pages from 4 diaries and 2 journals" as Hinata looked at the screen behind Hanabi she gasped there was words that she wrote in her diary on a chart with other names!

_Sakura: Spoiled, Obnoxious, Bratty, Bossy, Big forehead, and Uncool_

_Sasuke: Annoying, Mean, Uncaring, Cold, Selfish_

_Naruto: Loud, Obnoxious, Annoying, And Uncool_

_Ten-ten: Loud, Obnoxious, Annoying, Selfish, and Bossy_

_Hinata: Shy, Quite, annoying stutter, and Horrible singer_

_Ino: Shallow, Spoiled, Obnoxious, Bratty, Loud, Name means boar/pig_

When everyone saw this they looked at each other and then the girls started crying and the boys looked furious especially Naruto because his eyes became red and fox like then all of a sudden Hanabi went over to him and hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek Hinata was furious! She walked over to Hanabi and slapped her on the cheek and yelled "How dare you do this to me and my friends those were our diaries and that's my BOYFRIEND!" Hinata slapped Hanabi again this time on the other cheek Hanabi looked like she was about to cry as soon as Hinata had slapped Hanabi again she walked out of the room and ran home when her mom saw her home from school she was surprised she knew something was wrong when she finally reached Hinata she hugged her Hinata started sobbing onto her mom's shoulder as soon as Hinata calmed down she told her mom every thing that happened her mom was kind of shocked at what had happened at the school she allowed Hinata to stay home from school the rest of the month as soon as Hanabi came home she was grounded for a month and couldn't go to school for a month and had to clean her room the whole month Hanabi just stood there and started crying and kept on crying until there grandpa got home they lived with him sense their mom was sixteen when she had them so she knew what they were going through and she was so mad at Hanabi that she didn't even speak to her at supper their grandfather noticed that everyone was quite at supper he started speaking "What's wrong with everyone tonight?" everyone looked at him then their mother Tsunami told him what happened he was shocked at what she told him he looked at Hanabi and he said that she had to go apologize to everyone and she had to all of Hinata's chores. Hinata ran into her room and slammed her door shut and screamed as loud as she could her mother walked over to her sobbing daughter "wagapureshasuotome nani fuka?" (A.N. my precious daughter what wrong? Sorry I don't know how to say _**is**_ in Japanese.) "Betsuni reidou." (A.N nothing mother) Hinata blinked gratefully at her mother who hugged her when Hinata heard her name being called she ran over to her window and saw Sakura and Ino looking up at her waiting for her so they could start training she laughed and ran down the stairs and hugged her friends when they met up with Ten-Ten, and Sasuke when Hinata asked where Naruto was they all shrugged their shoulders but knew they had to find him so all quickly transformed into their animal forms and ran through the village calling for him whenSasuke found his friend he wished he hadn't laying in a pool of his own blood, his eyes closed, his blonde hair knotted, his face was bleeding, blood was coming from his mouth and spilled on to his body, and blood flowed from his head. Sasuke blinked in horror when Hinata and Sakura came racing over to him they stopped when they saw the blonde when Ten-Ten and Ino found them Ino was the first to notice words written on the sand in blood it read _Good-Bye Demon! _Nobody moved or said anythig for a long time ANBU had found them and had taken Naruto to the hospital when Hinata got home she saw her sister and mmoter sitting at the table as if they were waiting for her to come home whe her mother saw her she held her daughter as she cried about what her mother about Naruto being in a coma the doctors said they could keep him life support for two years if he didn't wake up he would die!


End file.
